Shepard's Legacy
by Shepard's Son
Summary: This is just after the war with the Reapers and Shepard and Anderson are MIA. I've been not getting much views to interest you viewers so I figure I'd an after story of the game which could be more exciting and interesting on how my Shepard defeated the Reapers. I will update every 2 or 3 days.


_**Mass Effect Shepard's Legacy**_

**Just shortly after the war with the reapers the remaining survivors on earth go out on a search for Commander Shepard and Captain Anderson ordered from Major Goat. They are both MIA with most of the remaining forces separated once again. Shepard's former crew members Grunt, Wrex, Miranda, Jacob, Samara & the rest who are still on earth begin looking for her.**

**Normandy crash **

Briefly groans in pain "That hurts not as much like last time but still hurts….You okay EDI?" Joker asks as he turns his head on his right where EDI would be sitting. "EDI...respond...shit come on now this is not the time for a joke, answer me EDI." Joker says as he beginning to worry.

Joker tries to quickly get out of his chair to go to EDI. (Grunts in pain) "Ahhh damn it this really hurts but I must check if EDI is ok." Joker keeps moving towards her despite the pain he is going through.

"EDI snap out of it come on now don't die on me…" After several tries to wake her up Joker is slowly giving up hope. "I know maybe Tali can help or doctor Chakwas…ok this is going to hurt my back but I must get her to help." Joker puts his arms under EDI body for him to carry her, and he slowly lifts her up and moves towards the elevator to go to Chakwas medical lab.

Knowing that Chakwas is unlikely to have the means to help EDI but Joker is refusing to give up her now. Joker gets in the elevator and presses the button to medical lab. "God damn it I never did like elevator's operation system…it's a pain in the backside."

Joker gets off the elevator still managing to hold on and carry EDI as long as he has. "Just a few more steps EDI hang in there don't give up now….you hear me don't you dare give up on me now."

Chakwas is busy with over wounded crew members when she suddenly hears her door open and sees Joker holding EDI and she's not awake or active. "Joker what happened? Are you ok?" Chakwas asked.

"I'll be fine doc but something is wrong with EDI she is not responding I've tried waking her up but I can't please help doc. Joker said worryingly for EDI's life the love of his life.

Chakwas has a quick look at EDI to see if anything she can possibly do to help, but she sees no damage on her at all but some scratches nothing that could possibly end her life.

"Joker place her here on this table and I will do what I can but I will need Tali's help go and get her & tell her the situation with EDI." Chakwas said with her being a little worried herself.

"I can't leave EDI here doc I want to stay by the side." Joker said worried. "EDI's only hope now to get some expertise help she's not human Joker I can't treat her, the best I can possibly do is stop her from dying for the moment now you must do your part and get Tali." Chakwas replied.

"But…" Joker said as he gets interrupted.

"Go now and hurry!" Chakwas said interrupting him.

Joker is still unsure if he should go.

"THAT'S AN ORDER LIEUTENANT GO!" Chakwas said ordering Joker.

Joker quickly limps off to get Tali who are in the engineering room along with Adams and the two love bird's engineers Gabby and Ken.

Tali is laying on here floor still from the crash landing Adams, Gabby and Ken are too slowly getting up from the landing.

Groans in pain "Keelah what happened did Joker suddenly forget how to do an emergency landing?" Adams replies "Haha I doubt it but that was the roughest landing I've ever experienced…Ken and Gabby are you both alright?"

Ken replies with his Scottish accent and sarcasm. "Well I am just dandy not in pain at all. Hope you are alright Gabby."

Gabby answers. "I am alright Ken I am tougher than I look you know."

Adams Groans "Well even in my age I am holding on ok next time let's remind Joker to give us a warning first before such emergency landings would to happen yeah?"

They all get and gain back their balance to stand up, Joker enters to the room shortly afterwards. "Tali Chakwas and I need your help in the medical bay ASAP."

"Why you need my help I am no doctor?" Tali said while her back is facing him focusing on her work. "It's EDI she's not responding I don't want to lose her."

Tali raises her head slightly after hearing Joker mention it is EDI that needs help. Tali turns around and see Joker looking worried and scared like he's facing his worst fear. Good thing Joker wasn't good at playing poker.

Tali grabs her data on synthetic healing written by one her crazy theories about geth healing their damaged bodies. "Ok Joker let's go and save EDI's life." Tali said with a determination voice. They both ran to the elevator and tried to rush off to Chakwas before it was too late.

_**Earth **_

Wrex and Grunt moving area to area calling to find Shepard for they both owe her a doubt for their life's and their people. "Shepard the war is over we won!" Wrex shouted hoping Shepard will hear him.

"Sheparrrrrrrrrrrrrd!" Grunt calls to her. "I can't believe I have to look through all over for Shepard she better not be under some rubble." Grunt complaining.

"Shepard is a tough human I know she's still here somewhere I hope we find her first, the war may be over but Shepard did bring merc gangs on this planet and they will still want to have some payback." Wrex replied.

"Well move fast then this is an old man pace we are doing." Grunt replied. Wrex looked at Grunt and smiled then Wrex burst into a sprint catching Grunt off guard, Grunt quickly runs to catch up.

_**Normandy**_

Chakwas has been trying to give EDI some electricity to get her systems going again when she heard the medical bay door open she quickly looked to see who it is. "Tali, Joker you both are here good I've been trying what I learned about synthetics body system works and so far I made no progress." Chakwas said.

"Don't worry about that Doc I have been writing about this with some help from Legion before he died." I know what I need to do but I must bring EDI in Normandy core and give a big amount of electricity into EDI's body at the right point in her body."

"Normally I would question you on such an option but if it saves EDI's life then I won't stop you." Joker replied.

"Joker I need you to place a shielding around the body like EDI once did with Legion don't ask why just do it." So without asking he did as ordered limping away to the cockpit. Joker is worried that this could be the end of it, it'll just be as it once was before they ever met EDI and the Normandy ship would be a ship he loved and care for like she was really alive.

_**Shepard's Quarters **_

Kaidan is in the middle of the room having his memories in front of him seeing Shepard work and work to find weak spots in the reapers design. Kaidan walks slowly to Shepard but then Shepard turns around still looking at her data pad.

The door opens and he sees himself walking in with glasses and a bottle of wine. "Hey Shepard I brought a drink with me and hope you can join me?" Kaidan asked. Shepard has a little look at Kaidan and he has a drink and two glass cups. "Kaidan I can't I must stay focused on the reapers we need to find their soft spots." Shepard replied. Shepard looks back on the data pad after a while she finds something which could be a weak spot in their design.


End file.
